Angmar Bréacc Rein
Can you feel the cold hand of death upon your heart? Background Angmar was born eons ago into Tir ná Lia nobility, much like his cousin Eredin. The Bréacc line had always been considered one of great ambition and a lust for power, but their want for advancement had never shown malice, until now. Angmar was everything a leader should be, even as a child: charismatic, charming, progressive and well spoken. When he came of age, Angmar took his hereditary seat on the Royal Council, where he commanded much favour and respect, both from his peers and his superiors alike. Meanwhile, Eredin lurked in the shadows. Of the two, Angmar had taken the advantage from birth; he was tall, handsome, loved by all. He had a gift for bringing people around him and seemingly commanding them to his way of thinking. And at his side stood the Aen Elle sorceress, Araiana Fel Tornair, a fabled beauty even among the Elven people. Eredin was awash with bitterness and jealousy, and so begin his plot to either use his cousin for his own benefit, or to remove him from the picture. It was a well known goal of Auberon Muircetach, the King of the Aen Elle, to 'take back' what had been stolen from the Aen Elle by Cregennan when he took Lara Dorren. To this end, he devised to take a descendant of the lovers and produce an heir, giving him and his people control over the Elder Blood once more. Eredin took advantage of this situation coupled with Angmar's peaceful nature. Angmar had always been openly in favour of harmony between the Aen Elle and the races of the Continent, and Eredin began to sow the seeds of doubt in his King's ear, that Angmar's true goal was to keep the Lara Gene from it's 'rightful owners'. At first, Auberon would have none of it, refusing to believe that Angmar, one of his favourite members of court, would plot against him. But with constant realliteration from Eredin, and eventually taking Angmar's want for peace as sign of treachery, Auberon had Angmar brought before him in chains. The younger pleaded his innocence, and tried to ensure his liege that his want for peace was for the benefit of all, but Auberon had become too wizened by the lies he had been fed for all these years to listen to reason. Auberon decreed Angmar to be banished from the realm of Annwn, and sentenced to exile in Tedd Deireadh, a world consumed by The White Frost and blanketed by eternal Winter. Eredin had succeeded, and everything was now his for the taking. Or so he thought. On the breaking of the news, Araiana announced that she would follow Angmar in his exile, as did Thrandir Ain Saren, one of the Aen Elle's greatest warriors and Angmar's most steadfast friend. Eredin had been given his wish to see his cousin gone, but in doing so had lost the woman of his desire to his own scheming. The day came and Angmar was brought to the throne room, along with his companions. In a fleeting moment of humility, Auberon offered him the chance to plead his case once more, yet Angmar remained steadfast that he was innocent, and guilty of nothing more than wanting harmony between all races. A portal to Tedd Diereadh was opened and with a final look back on their home, Angmar and his company departed, never to return. Aen Elle are immortal, and without any outside interference, they will never die, as long as eternity continues to exist. As soon as Angmar and his followers arrived in Tedd Deireadh, they knew that they would die there. It was far worse than they could ever have imagined; the whole land was blanketed in a thick tundra, having consumed everything there was to consume. Homes, trees, mountains, palaces, all of it had been smothered and crushed underneath the White Frost. Angmar was the first to succumb. The barren world had not only a horrendously punishing climate, but also nothing in the way of sustainance. Having been condemned for a crime he did not and would not commit, stripped of all his hope and torn from everything he had held dear to him, his heart was weary, and so it did not take long for this new world to see his passing. Araiana could not comprehend the loss, having silently loved Angmar since they were children. With the last of her power, she wove a spell of ancient forbidden magic, summoning Angmar's soul back to the world of the living, so that the two could at least live out their last days with him knowing that she loved him. But what came to pass, neither she nor Thrandir could have expected in their wildest imagination. Angmar returned, but changed. He had been reborn, but his soul had been tainted by the dark magic. Unbeknownst to Araiana, her magic had attracted the attention of sinister cosmic forces, who had clung on to the wandering soul like parasites, and returned to the corporeal world alongside it. These demons wished naught but chaos and destruction upon all life, and so had endowed Angmar's new body with powers incomprehendable. What now stood before Araiana and Thrandir was no longer Angmar, or even an Aen Elle, but something far more, an unfathomable evil. Araiana tried to reverse the spell but was easily overpowered by Angmar's new abilities, as was even the mighty Thrandir. Araiana pleaded for mercy from the man she loved, but the old Angmar was gone, and her cries fell on deaf ears as the sorceress and the warrior were made anew by Angmar's new dark powers, twisting and breaking them in mind and body until they to became victims of the evil that now lay within Angmar's soul. No longer living, but nor dead, Angmar followed by his new generals claimed Tedd Deireach as his domain, raising an undead army from all of the long passed inhabitants of the world, waiting for the day he could escape his bonds and take his vengeance upon the living. Upon the death of Eredin and the disention of the White Frost at the hands of Cirilla, the portals between the worlds slowly faded, until the veil between them became almost physical to the touch. It was then that Angmar knew he would take his vengeance; first on Annwn and then on the rest of existence. With his army, he made his way across the dimensions to Annwn, marching on until they reached his home of Tir ná Lia. Decades had now passed since Eredin had murdered Auberon, and then fallen to Geralt's sword himself and the Aen Elle had begun to rebuild, having installed a new King in Taradir and continued on with their lives. Angmar and his army forced their way into the city, alerting the guards who in turn alerted the King. The Aen Elle forces however, were no match for the undead army, and Angmar soon made his way to the palace. The Royal Guards flocked to surround their King, but even the best warrior was no match for Angmar's new form and the power of Frostmourne. Angmar took hold of Taradir, running him through and taking the throne, proclaiming himself the new King of the Aen Elle. He decreed that every remaining Aen Elle had a choice: submit ot him, or die. It was then that he set his sights upon the world of mortals. Personality and Behavior Angmar was originally a being full of good and compassion. Unlike many Aen Elle who saw themselves as a superior race even to their Aen Seidhe cousins, Angmar wished for harmony between all races, so that all could co-exist in peace. He was well-spoken and charming, popular with all from the lower classes of Aen Elle society to Royalty. Upon his resurrection, the Angmar that Araiana, Thrandir and their old friends and families had known was gone, replaced by a being of pure malevolence. Still possessing all of Angmar's memories, that was all that was left of him as the host took over, and focused on taking vegeance for his mistreatment. The new Angmar is malice and evil incarnated, entirely devoid of sympathy and utterly ruthless, hell bent on dominance and the destruction of all who oppose him. Occupation As the new King of the Aen Elle, and the King of the Wild Hunt, Angmar has become akin to a dimensional warlord, using the Royal Aen Elle powers of dimension travelling to assert his will across the cosmos. Religious Beliefs None whatsoever. Although what controls Angmar could be considered a deity, Angmar's conciousness itself registers nothing above it. Likes and Dislikes As a citizen of Tir ná Lia, Angmar enjoyed many aspects of culture, particularly poetry and discussing philosophy with Avallac'h and Ge'els. He also enjoyed spending time with Araiana and Thrandir, his closest associates. After his rebirth, Angmar seemingly cared nothing for likes, dislikes, pleasures. His sole mindset and goal is to erase the world of the living. Strengths and Weaknesses As the dark entity, Angmar has no noticeable strengths or weaknesses to focus on or exploit. There are none whom and nothing he is unwilling to lose, nor any alternative he won't take. Ambitions Angmar's only ambition is to seek vengeance for his exile and enslave or kill every man, elf and living creature. Bonds Family Eredin Bréacc Glas - Allies Araiana Fel Tornair - Thrandir Ain Saren - Sindragosa - Enemies Appearance Angmar was always described as handsome, with delicate facial features and long flowing silvery grey hair. He stood tall, even for his people, reaching a height of nearly seven feet. In his original form, he wore robes of silk and velvet, often a similar colour to the greys of his skin and hair. His piercing blue eyes attracted the attention of many a man and woman alike, and were considered a rarity among Aen Elle, most having irises of black or grey. Upon his rebirth, he retained most of his looks, while his face overall seemed to grow more sinister. A notable change was also that his once blue eyes turned to the colour of ice, and from time to time, would emit a solid icy mist from them. His new form also developed a form of symbotic armour that he could summon and remove at will, a heavy set of plate covered in spikes and skulls _____________________________________________________________________________________ Abilities * Strength '- With the arrival of the dark entity into his soul, Angmar's physical strength increased tenfold. While an average Aen Elle could match a Witcher in strength, he was granted the strength to overpower a Witcher like Geralt with ease. * '''Stamina '- Another of the dark entity's 'gifts' was to increase Angmar's stamina and endurance exponentially. While his body can now survive near-fatal blows and he does not tire, his symbiotic armour can withstand the likes of Elder Blood energy and is practically impenetrable. * '''Speed - Along with his other enhancements, Angmar's speed was increased, how able to match the speed of a galloping horse and maintain his sprint for an ulimited period. He is also able to Blink, akin to the Elder Blood ability and teleport himself short distances. * Agility - Although the entity also increased Angmar's agility, he cannot match the more acrobatic feats that others can pull off such as flips and soumersaults, although he is agile enough to avoid most blows aimed towards him. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Swordsmanship - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). * Magic - Equipment Frostmourne This spectral blade was dug from beneath the very ice of Tedd Diereach's frozen surface and offered by the undead hordes to their dark King. Easily unwieldable by any normal human, the sword would be considered a greatsword by standard means, with the blade alone equalling nearly five feet in length. The blade is coated with frost magic and ancient runes of power, giving it several abilities such as being able to freeze an opponent on contact, a telepathic link with the wielder and summoning of the great Sindragosa. Theme Song _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs